


A Fantastic Journey

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Human AU, Laser Tag, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, logicality - Freeform, pen-pals, seriously there's 0 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Virgil and Roman are anonymous pen-pals that use their familiars, Logan and Patton, to exchange letters. They play laser tag and discover some of their hidden feelings for the other.





	1. The Fantastic Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Sanders Sides fic exchange! I wrote this piece for @3-has-charm on tumblr. I only had to use one of the prompts, but because I’m Extra™ I decided to combine all three. My prompts were:  
> Prompt 1(sfw): Fantasy AU  
> Prompt 2(sfw): They play laser tag, and take it very seriously  
> Prompt 3(sfw): Having them be anonymous penpals, and then maybe an identity reveal  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Virgil floated back to his dorm room, exhausted from his long day of classes, knocking on the door, and waiting.  A few moments later Patton appeared in the door, “Heya, Virge! Come on in,” he gestured inside.

“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled, walking past Patton, throwing his book bag on the floor, and flopping down on his bed. He hated that stupid law of nature, making creatures like him unable to enter somewhere without being _invited_ in. Even though it was _his own dorm room_.

“UUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHhhhhh,” Virgil sighed into his pillow.

Patton sat on the edge of his bed after closing the door. He _pat_ his back gently, looking at him with sympathy and related, “Same.”

“I got a new dumb assignment in lit, we’re supposed to do this anonymous pen-pal thing with another student by leaving them letters in their campus inbox.” Virgil propped himself up on his elbow, turning to look at Patton.

“Well, that sounds fun!” Patton encouraged.

“I guess, but you know I’m not a ‘people person,’ and the whole point of the assignment is to talk to a complete stranger,” Anxiety groaned.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t be that bad, how about you start on your letter? I’ll deliver it to their inbox for you if you want!”

Virgil sighed, “I guess.” He pulled out a messy sheet of notebook paper and a pen from his book bag, scribbling the message, “Hey. -V” onto the paper, folding it once and handing it to Patton, “here.”

Patton eyed the paper curiously, “Is that really all you’re gonna write? I thought the point of the assignment was to learn how to appreciate longer forms of writing in communication.”

“Ugh, look. It’s a start, okay? I’m trying my best to communicate with my social anxiety.”

Patton nodded considering this, “Alright, I’ll go take this to the inbox for you!”

Virgil chuckled, Patton was always unusually cheery, especially considering how dark and drab Virgil usually was. Though he supposed they balanced each other out in that way. He grabbed his book bag as Patton left, beginning on his other assignments.

* * *

 

Roman burst into this dorm room positively fluttering with excitement, “Logan!” he called out.

“Yes?” Logan answered, not looking up from his book.

“I was given a wonderful assignment in literature class today! We’re going to be appreciating forms of longer communication in writing by having anonymous pen-pals! We’ll write letters and put them in their inboxes!”

Logan looked up from his book at the mention of literature, “That sounds nice.”

“Yes! Oh, this reminds me of the older times when letter writing was the only form of long-distance communication. Letters of greeting, sadness, love, everything!” he sighed dreamily, “I cannot wait to get started!”

Roman pulled out a blank scroll, ink, and a quill pen, and began writing, in his flamboyant cursive, a letter of greeting for his pen-pal.

* * *

 

Logan was attempting to fit the scroll Roman wrote into the slot of the letter box on the assigned inbox when he heard a voice call out, “Hey!” followed by footsteps in his direction. He turned to face the man approaching him.

“We have the same glasses!” the other chuckled, pointing at their matching glasses.

“Yes, it would appear so,” Logan answered, unsure why this man approached him.

“I’m Patton!” a hand was extended towards Logan.

“Logan,” he responded, shaking his hand, still a bit confused.

“I noticed you were putting a scroll in my roommate’s inbox, are you by any chance my roommate’s pen pal?” he asked excitedly.

“Oh, no, but _my_ roommate is. I’m his familiar and I’m delivering his letter to his pen-pal's inbox for him.”

“Huh! Well, that seems _familiar!_ ‘Cause _I’m_ my roommate’s familiar and _I’m_ delivering his letter to his pen-pal's inbox for him!” Patton chuckled at his own pun.

Logan cursed the blush that crept onto his face. He didn’t understand why, but he found the other man’s laughter adorable. He turned his head so the other would not see, and luckily, Patton didn’t seem to notice. He chuckled politely in response to the joke.

“Hey, why don’t you and I just meet up in person to exchange messages? That way there won’t be as much of a time gap between our roommates’ letters to each other!” Patton suggested.

“Um, yes I suppose that would be more convenient, but how would we know when one of us had a letter to deliver?” Logan questioned.

Without hesitation, Patton answered, “I’ll give you my number!” he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling his number onto it.

Logan’s heart jumped a little, _Did he really just offer me his number?_ he thought. But he quickly dismissed the idea that any romantic implications might be hiding behind it.

“Here ya’ go!” Patton smiled brightly, handing the paper with his phone number over to Logan.

“Um, th-thank you,” he stuttered nervously, putting the piece of paper into his pocket. “I will send you a message from my phone. Uh, here’s my roommate’s letter.” He handed the letter over.

“Oh! Thanks! Here’s my roommate’s letter, but, it only says, ‘Hey’...” he trailed off, looking at the folded note, “I’ll get him to write another letter in response to _your_ roommate’s letter!” he added brightly.

“O-okay,” Logan replied, trying not to blush at Patton’s bright, sweet face.

Patton grinned, “See ya’ later!” he walked off back to his dorm room, leaving Logan pink faced, and very confused.


	2. Logan's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a crush on Patton, Roman helps him work through these new emotions.

Logan entered his dorm room again, still bewildered by all of these feelings he was experiencing. He sat down slowly at his desk, his hands in his hair, palms pressed against his head.

Logan was so consumed by his thoughts that he only barely noticed Roman asking, “Are you alright, Logan?”

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m,” he turned around to look at his roommate, he sighed wearily, “I honestly don’t know.”

Roman scooted his chair closer to Logan, “What’s wrong?” concern heavy in his face.

Logan propped his chin up with his elbow on his desk. “It’s... I met the familiar of your pen-pal, his name was Patton. He saw me putting your letter in an inbox, recognized the inbox as his roommate’s, walked up, and he started a conversation with me.

“Patton made a joke about how our situations were _familiar_ because he was _also_ a familiar delivering his roommate’s note to his pen-pal's inbox. He chuckled at his joke and... my face... got warm? And my heart started beating fast? I... don’t know what happened...” his voice trailed off.

“Well, it sounds to me, like you were blushing,” Roman offered.

Logan rolled his eyes, “Well I know _that_ , but what I don’t understand is... _why_ I was blushing...”

“Well, you said you blushed when he laughed, so you probably thought his laughter was cute.”

“But... why?”

Roman sighed, he placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Love is a mystery, my friend. No one can truly tell why or how it happens. The best we can do is just accept it.”

Logan jumped from his seat at this, “Y-you, you think I’m in love?!?!!!”

“Well, maybe not ‘in love,’ but you likely have a crush, and there’s nothing wrong with that!”

Logan slowly began to pace the floor, “W-what do I do? I’ve never had a crush on anyone before.”

“Well, firstly, you might ask him for his phone number,” Roman replied simply.

Logan froze, eyes lighting up as he stared ahead, “He gave me his phone number,” he whispered to himself softly, remembering.

“That’s wonderful! He likes you back!” Roman cheered.

“N-no no no, not like _that_. We simply agreed it would be easier for us to meet up in person to exchange letters from our roommates rather than checking the inboxes occasionally for new messages.” Logan grabbed his phone from its place on the counter as he pulled out the paper with Patton’s number. “He proposed that, so we knew when there was a new message for us to collect, that we exchange phone numbers and text each other.”

“And _he_ was the one that proposed the idea of the two of you meeting in person again?”

“Y-yes,” Logan stammered, typing the number into his phone, adding the contact “Patton.”

“Well, that means he wants to see you again!”

“I-I hardly doubt that...” Logan dismissed before considering, “Do you really think so?”

“Of course! Why don’t you send him a text?”

Logan nodded, sitting down again. He sent the message.

_L: “Is this Patton?”_

“Really?” Roman questioned, “That’s what you’re going to send? A bit dull don’t you think?”

“It’s important to confirm that I texted the correct number before I send anything personal.”

Roman sighed, then his eyes darted to the phone, “Look! He’s responding!”

Logan’s eyes were glued to his phone, anxiously waiting for his reply.

It sent.

_P: “Yes! Is this Logan?”_

_L: “Yes, this is Logan.”_

_P: “Heeeey!!! :D”_

The last message made Logan blush, why was this strangely cheery man making him so... flustered?

Roman glanced at the clock, “Well, I have a night class I need to get to,” he stood up, “I wish you the best of luck in winning this man’s heart,” he smiled, grabbed his book bag, and left before Logan could protest.

Logan hoped he could get through this without embarrassing himself.

* * *

 

Roman was always one to be very in-touch with his emotions, especially his romantic feelings. He was a very emotional person by nature. Logan, however, was not one for emotions, they complicated things too much for him. Logan thought of emotions as mere distractions, confusing and consuming his every thought.  But in the end, they balanced each other out.


	3. Patton's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a crush, Virgil receives his first note from his pen-pal.

Patton did his best to contain his excitement until he was back in his dorm, and when he closed the door, he leaned up against it, a wide grin on his flushed face.

“Hey, Pat.” Virgil greeted, not looking up from his homework.

Patton started giggling, causing Virgil to look up curiously, “Pat?”

Patton started jumping up and down and flapping his arms in excitement. He turned into his avian form and began to fly around the room.

Virgil scrambled to hold down the papers attempting to fly away from his bed, stirred up by Patton’s flight, “Patton, what’s gotten into you?”

Patton landed, turning into a human again, arms still flapping, “I met a really cute boy,” he singsonged, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh. Nice,” Virgil replied, looking back at his work, “what’s his name?”

“Logan...” Patton sighed dreamily as he stared at the ceiling, face still flushed as he lied on his bed, “I saw him trying to put...” Patton pulled the scroll out of his pocket and tossed it over to Virgil’s bed, “-this in your inbox, so I went over and asked if he was your pen-pal.

“He said his roommate was your pen-pal, and he was his roommate’s familiar. He was dropping his roommate’s letter off for him, so I made a pun about how that seemed _familiar_ because that’s what _I_ was doing! And when I told my pun HE BLUSHED!!! HE TRIED TO COVER IT UP BUT I SAW OUT OF THE CORNER OF MY EYES! HE LIKES MY PUNS, HE THINKS I’M CUTE AAAAAAA!!!!” Patton screamed into his pillow.

Virgil chuckled, placing his textbooks aside as he prepared to read the letter, “Did you get his number?” he joked.

“No, but I gave him mine! And he said he’d text me!!” Patton gasped as he remembered this, pulling out his phone and staring at it.

“Don’t expect him to reply immediately, he’s probably still on his way back to his dorm room,” Virgil commented.

Patton pouted, setting his phone down. “I guess... I said it’d be easier for us to meet up in person to exchange letters, and I gave him my number so we could text each other when we had letters to exchange. I hope he knew I was trying to get a chance to see him more often...”

Virgil shrugged, “Rather than staring at your screen why don’t you come over here and read this letter with me,” he scooted over on his bed to make room for Patton.

“Okay,” Patton joined him, phone still in his hand.

Virgil untied the red ribbon wrapped around the scroll before unrolling it to read its message.

_“Greetings, pen-pal! I wish to tell you my name, but this assignment is meant to remain anonymous, so you may refer to me as “Prince.” I am a Fairy Knight Majoring in Folk magic, I’m 20 years old, he/him pronouns, bisexual, and single, (so you could say I’m... on stand-bi or I’m... bi myself at the moment!) I look forward to our many future exchanges, new friend! ~Sincerely, Prince ;) <3”_

Virgil rolled his eyes, whoever his pen-pal was, he sure was dramatic.

“I like this guy already, those are some _nice_ puns!” Patton chuckled.

Virgil set the note aside, resuming his school work.

“Um, aren’t you gonna write a reply?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, later though,” Virgil answered simply, not bothering to look up from his schoolwork.

“Oh, okay...” Patton’s let twitched, causing the bed they were sitting on to bounce.

“What?” Virgil asked, irritated.

“It’s just... I reeeeally wanna have an excuse to see Logan again!” Patton pouted.

“He hasn’t even texted you yet! How can yo-“

 _Ding_.

Patton stared down at his phone, reading the text

_L: Is this Patton?_

Patton replied to the text almost immediately,

_P: Yes! Is this Logan?_

_L: Yes, this is Logan._

“He just texted me!!!” Patton beamed at Virgil before sending.

_P: Heeeey!!! :D_

Virgil sighed, “Okay, I’ll write a reply so you can see your crush.”

Patton hugged Virgil from the side, “Thank you!!!” He raced back to his bed, jumping onto it excitedly, and waiting for a reply.

* * *

 

_L: Hello._

_P: How are you? :)_

_L: I’m doing fine, how are you?_

_P: I’m doing well. :)_

-Logan’s heart stopped, Patton’s smile could brighten up any room, _and_ he knew the difference between ‘good’ and ‘well!’ Logan was _absolutely_ falling for this man.

_L: That’s nice._

* * *

 

“Okay, Patton, here’s my letter, go meet your boyfriend,” Virgil held out the letter towards Patton.

Patton jumped up, taking the letter in his hand, “Thanks! Also, he’s not my boyfriend... yet” he added with a giggle. He texted Logan excitedly,

_P: I got a letter for your roommate! Do you wanna meet up by the fountain?_

_L: Alright._

_P: Great! I’m on my way!_

Patton put his phone in his pocket and walked as fast as he could to meet Logan again.


	4. First "date?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan hang out, Logan isn't sure if it was a "date" or not.

Logan was determined to keep the pink off his face, but as soon as he saw Patton eagerly awaiting his arrival, his blush crept back onto his cheeks.

“Hey, Logan!” Patton waved.

“Hello, Patton.”

“Here’s the letter from my roomie,” he handed him the note.

“Thank you,” Logan put the note in his bag, “My roommate is attending a night class at the moment, so I likely won’t have another note for you until tomorrow.”

“Oh! Well, if you don’t have to get back to your dorm to get the note to him right now, and if you don’t have anything else to do, why don’t we hang out together?” Patton suggested, smiling.

“I, um, I don’t see why not,” Logan tried to remark casually, but Patton could tell how happy he was to spend more time with him.

“Great!” he grinned, “There’s a really cool combined coffee shop and library place downtown we could go to if you want!”

“That sounds nice,” Logan smiled, nodding.

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Patton turned into his avian form and took off in the direction of the coffee shop. Logan flew nearby him, hoping the wind on his face would cool it down and make his blush disappear, but it didn’t.

* * *

Roman looked up from his schoolwork as Logan entered the room, “Greetings, I was wondering where you flew off to!”

“I-I think I went on a date...” Logan stammered, staring blankly ahead of him as he leaned against their closed door.

“Ooh! Romance, do tell!” Roman leaned forward, his interest piqued.

“W-well, I saw Patton, he gave me a note from your pen-pal, and I mentioned you were at a night class. He said that we should hang out since I couldn’t get the note back to you immediately, and we went to a coffee shop and library place and we just... talked, for a while. It was nice spending time with him, but I don’t know if it was a ‘date’ or not.”

“Did he kiss you?”

“No.”

“Did you hold hands?”

“No.”

“Did he hug you?”

“No.”

“Did he mention anything about it being a date?”

“No... I guess I just wanted it to be a date. We were probably just hanging out...”

“Aw, well don’t feel so down! I’m sure he wanted to get to know you better before asking you out on an official ‘date,’”

Logan nodded his head, “Yeah, maybe...”

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe I heard you had a note for me...?” Roman asked with an eyebrow raised, grinning eagerly.

“Oh, yes,” he pulled the note from his bag, handing it to him, “here.”

Roman jumped up excitedly, taking the note from Logan’s hand, and reading it over.

_“Hey, Princey. You can call me V. I’m a Vampire majoring in Witchcraft, I’m also 20, he/him. That’s pretty much all there is to me, so, write to ya’ later. –V”_

“Oh, he seems so charming! I can’t wait to reply to him!” he eagerly grabbed an empty scroll, some ink, and his quill pen, and began to write a response for his pen-pal.


	5. Just a Harmless Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman "challenges" Virgil, so Virgil pranks Roman.

Virgil came back to his dorm the next afternoon to see Patton sitting, pink-faced and smiling on his bed as he tried to focus on his schoolwork. Virgil raised his eyebrow, “Do you have another note for me?”

Patton nodded, handing him the note as he grinned, still thinking about how Logan’s hand brushed his as he handed the note to him.

Virgil untied the ribbon on the scroll, reading it over.

_“Greetings, V! I am glad to be writing with you! You seem like a V nice person! (Get it? Because V is an abbreviation for “very!”) I have a question for you, and you do not have to reply to it if it is too personal, but, are you single? I wish to know in the case that I flirt with you and make your partner jealous. I am a bit of a flirt by nature, and I simply cannot help it. ~Sincerely, Princey ;) <3”_

* * *

_“Hey, Princey. No, I don’t have a partner, but if I did, he wouldn’t be the one you needed to worry about if you flirted with me. If you tried to flirt with me I’d probably cast a spell on you so you couldn’t take 2 steps without tripping for the next few hours or so. :) –V”_

Roman read over his letter from his pen pal, _“I don’t have a partner, but if I did, he...” “he...”_

“How wonderful! A fellow queer!” Roman thought to himself, before dragging out his extravagant supplies to compose a response.

It was rather funny how different the two were in simply their forms of writing.

Roman would think over each word until its sequence was so flawless he’d managed to memorize it, copying it onto a scroll with a quill and ink, tying it in a ribbon once the ink dried.

Virgil, however, didn’t care if his response had the occasional crossed out word or scribble of pen on paper to test the ink, hastily replying on scrap sheets of notebook paper he had lying around so that Patton could deliver his response and see Logan sooner.

They were both quite different, but, in a way, they balanced each other out...

* * *

_“Dear, V, Well you are quite the gloomy goober, aren’t you? I find your response to my last message to be V cute! You seem like such a nice person, I doubt you’d actually cast a clumsiness spell upon me for flirting with you. I look forward to messaging you more, ~Sincerely, Princey ;) <3”_

Virgil smirked and chuckled lightly at Princey’s response, “Well now, if he’s going to challenge me like that, then I have no choice,” he smirk grew into an evil grin as he began to search for a certain potion he had in mind...

* * *

The next note Roman received was in an envelope, which was quite strange considering all of Virgil’s previous notes had been mere scribbles on notebook paper. Even _stranger_ was when Roman opened the envelope and it emitted a small puff of smoke. The only written message on the note was an ‘upside-down smiling face’ with the signature _“–V”_ accompanying it.

Roman was moving to his desk with letter-writing supplies to compose a response when he unnaturally tripped on absolutely nothing and fell face flat on the floor. He scoffed in great offense, with a hint of mild amusement, at the actions of his pen pal. Whether he realized it or not, he actually smirked a little, he thought it was cute how mischievous his pen pal was.

* * *

 

_“Dear, V, I hope you find enjoyment in knowing my white pants are absolutely ruined from falling on the floor so much, and my hair is completely out of place from the sudden ‘wooshes’ of landing on the ground. However, I find your antics to be charming, in their own, devious way, Hot Topic. ~Sincerely, Princey ^‘3 <3”_

_“Dear, Princey, how terrible! However shall you go on with your hair out of place and a bit of dust on your clothes!/s Get over it, Pretty Boy, you can stand a little dirt on your outfit and wind in your hair. In other words, check your ego, amigo. Also, ‘Hot Topic’? Aw, you think I’m hot, that’s cute./s –Hot Topic”_

_“Dear, Hot Topic, ‘Pretty Boy’? Does this mean you think I’m pretty? <3 And yes, I do find you hot... somehow, ;) I rather like the nickname, ‘Pretty Boy,’ I think I will be using this from now on... ~Sincerely, Pretty Boy “3 <3”_

Virgil rolled his eyes as he forced the blush in his face to go down. “Geez, I knew he was a flirt but I didn’t know he was _that much_ of a flirt.”

“Sounds to me like someone has a crush!” Patton teased.

Virgil scoffed, “He probably says that to everyone he meets.”

“I meant, it seems like _you_ have a crush on _him!_ ” Patton explained.

“Wh-! No! I barely know the guy.”

“Well, ya’ did call him ‘pretty boy’ in your last note, so...”

“It’s not like that, Patton, I was just mocking how self-absorbed he is.”

“And there’s another thing, for someone who’s so self-absorbed, wouldn’t it _really_ mean something for _him_ to call someone else, more specifically, _you_ ‘hot’?”

“He doesn’t even know what I look like, why would it mean anything if he called me ‘hot’? Never mind that, why would he call me hot if he _did_ know what I look like,” his face heated up, maybe it was from the black hoodie he was wearing or maybe it was from thinking about his new nickname and the words of his pen-pal.

“Maybe he thinks your _insides_ are hot,” Patton suggested.

“My insides?”

“Yeah! Maybe he finds your spicy personality hot!” he made jazz hands.

Virgil slowly shook his head, “don’t ever call me ‘spicy’ again.”

“Aw, okay.”

“But like... I don’t even know him that well, you can’t just get a crush on someone you barely know!”

Patton blushed, looking off and thinking about Logan, “Well...” he chuckled, grinning like an idiot.

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Okay, so _you_ can, but I’m not like that! I have to get to know the person first!”

“Alright, but whether or not you have a crush on him, he totally has a crush on you!” Patton gasped, “You should invite him to the laser tag meet up next week!”

“Patton, the pen-pal thing is supposed to be anonymous.”

“Yeah! But the assignment will be over by then! And you can meet each other in person!”

“That’s... true. Alright, I’ll invite him,” Virgil scribbled the invite onto his reply before handing the letter to Patton, “If I’m inviting Princey you should invite Logan.”

“Oh, do you I should ask him out on a date?”

Virgil shrugged, “I mean, that’s up to you, whatever feels right.”

Patton was silent for a moment, “Alright, I’ll go take this to Logan!” he smiled, then closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to name this chapter "Hot Inisides" or "A Fellow Queer" but those wouldn't sum up the chapter, so alas.  
> Also, a note I wrote while outlining this at 1am:  
> “o how funny (nickname hes called anx in canon b4) u ruimed by -dreamjouranel- hair/outfit/makeup/etc”


	6. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton asks Logan out, Logan is ecstatic.

Patton hummed to himself as he walked, scanning the hall for Logan, until he spotted him, “Hey, Logan!” he grinned.

“Hello, Patton,” Logan smiled. Seeing a small blush splash across Logan’s face only made Patton more confident.

“Here’s the letter!” he handed the reply over.

“Thank you,” Logan placed the reply in his bag.

“Um, there’s some people planning a laser tag meet up next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” he asked nervously.

Logan thought for a moment, then nodded his head, “Yes, I think it would be an interesting experience.”

Patton beamed, “Great! It’s a date then!”

Logan’s face went red, “Wh-what do you mean, ‘a date’... what kind of ‘date’?”

“Oh, um, well..” Patton looked away from Logan, face flushed with embarrassment, he’d been so sure that Logan liked him back, but now he had doubts, “If you wanted to... I was kinda hoping that, it could be... a, _romantic_ , date, for you and me?” He looked at Logan with a glimmer of hope but overwhelming fear of rejection in his eyes.

“Y-yes. I would like that very much,” Logan answered almost subconsciously with complete honesty.

Patton sighed in relief, looking back at Logan and grinning brightly, “Great! I’m glad to hear that! I’ll um, I’ll text you later!” he placed a gentle kiss on Logan’s cheek before near-skipping back to his dorm room.

* * *

Logan’s grin was wide when he opened the door to his dorm room, he began to giggle, pulling Roman’s attention from doing makeup, “Logan? What happened?”

The smile on Logan’s face only grew as he answered, “Patton asked me out.”

“He did! That’s wonderful! Oh, I am so happy for you!... You did say yes, correct?”

Logan nodded his head, “He asked me out, kissed my cheek, and went back to his dorm room,” he giggled, lying on his bed, completely flustered, but glad about it for once.

“That’s amazing, and I’m assuming you have a letter for me?” Roman added, eagerly.

Logan pulled out the letter, handing it to Roman, who grabbed it, excitedly reading it over.

_“Dear, Pretty Boy, I’ve never seen your face, I have no idea how ‘pretty’ or ugly you are. There’s a laser tag meet up next week when this ‘pen-pal’ assignment is over. If you want to, we could meet up there, and then I could tell you where you stand on a scale from 1-10. –Hot Topic”_

Roman grinned at this invitation, excitedly writing a reply.

_“Dear, Hot Topic, I will gladly attend this ‘laser tag meet up’ and I look forward to meeting you in person! ~Sincerely, Pretty boy ;) <3”_


	7. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Logan all play laser tag together. Roman and Virgil finally meet in person.

In their last letters to each other, they exchanged phone numbers, both agreeing not to send any selfies, wanting their face reveals to be done in person.

_V: Where are you, pretty boy? The game’s about to begin._

_P: I’ll be there soon! Go on in without me!_

_V: Okay, whatever._

Virgil put his phone in his pocket, grabbing the blue laser tag pack and inputting the nickname “Hot Topic” to his shooter.

 “Ready to go, Patton?... Patton?” he turned around to see his roommate gazing and blushing at his new boyfriend, sitting across the table from him as they held hands. Virgil rolled his eyes, smirking a little. “Hey, Pat, I’m gonna go on inside, okay?”

Patton only nodded in response, never taking his eyes off his partner who sat, grinning sheepishly across from him. Virgil chuckled and proceeded inside.

After a few minutes of waiting, the crowd had grown so much he knew he would never be able to find princey among all the people before the game started, he’d have to meet him afterward.

* * *

Roman ran up to the laser tag area just in time, grabbing the last red pack available and inputting the nickname “Pretty Boy” to his shooter. The doors opened and everyone flooded in, he supposed he would have to find Virgil after the game.

* * *

 

“Patton, we’re on two different teams, we can’t be holding hands throughout the game!” Logan stated.

“But I wanna hold hands with you! It’s our first date!” Patton protested, pouting.

“I understand that, I want to hold hands with you too, but strategically speaking, it’s-“

Patton shot Logan with his laser, “Got you!” he shouted before running off.

“Wh-! Hey!” Logan chased after him, laughing.

Patton was rather childish at times, which was very different in comparison to Logan’s normal, serious nature. Though, Patton was helping Logan to loosen up, little by little, and enjoy life more overall. In the end, they balanced each other out quite well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Virgil was taking this game _very_ seriously, he used his inability to be seen in mirrors to his advantage, sneaking up behind others, hitting them when they least expected it. Every now and then he would turn into his bat form, his laser tag pack transforming with him as he shrank. He would observe the game from upside down, scoring himself many points.

* * *

 

Roman was enjoying himself quite well, he considered this game a walk in the park compared to challenges he’d faced before. Being so skilled in stealth he was easily able to hide in secluded areas, hitting people when they least expected it, though there was some sort of sniper that he could never see that kept hitting him. It was almost as if this person wasn’t even on the ground at all...

* * *

The game ended and everyone went to check the scoreboard. Virgil walked over, pulling out his phone.

_V: Game ended, where are you?_

He heard a ding from the pocket of the person next to him, they typed a reply out of the corner of his eyes as he looked at the scoreboard, ignoring the coincidence. Virgil located his nickname at the top of the scoreboard, tied with someone else, he was about to see who, when the person next to him hit send, making his own phone ding.

_P: Looking at the scoreboard, where are you?_

_V: I’m at the scoreboard too, guess which place I’m in >:)_

The man next to him scanned the scoreboard, gasping lightly when he located the nicknames “Hot Topic” and “Pretty Boy” at the top of the list.

_P: We’re tied for first! Good game!_

Virgil looked up, confirming that they were, in fact, tied for first.

_V: Good game. Can we meet up now? I wanna see you in person._

_P: Absolutely! I wish to see you in person too! I’m the one wearing the prince attire with a Red sash!_

Virgil rolled his eyes, chuckling.

_V: Tad extra don’t you think?_

He looked around to spot him when he realized he’d been standing next to him the entire time.

_V: Dude... to you right._

Roman turned to his right, all his breath leaving him as he saw Virgil.

Time stopped as Roman soaked in the appearance of the man next to him, his beautiful black hair falling perfectly over his deep hazel eyes as his cheeks blushed, freckles standing out against the pink of his skin.

“Great Odin’s eyepatch... you’re so much more beautiful than I ever could’ve imagined,” he breathed.

Virgil blushed looking away, “You’re not too bad yourself, pretty boy,” he smirked.

Roman grinned, offering his hand for the other to hold, looking over at Patton and Logan, “Do you want to make this a double date?” he asked.

Virgil chuckled, taking Roman’s hand and nodding, “Yeah, sure.”

Roman smiled, “I’m Roman, by the way.”

“Virgil.”

“Well, Virgil, I look forward to our many future exchanges, boyfriend,” he winked at Virgil before they joined the other couple at their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is pantton-sandacers if you want to request a fic!

**Author's Note:**

> The title "A Fantastic Adventure" is a pun because this is a fantasy AU, haha (it took me 10 minutes of just staring at my computer screen just to think of that.)


End file.
